plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Extravagonzo
Plants vs. Zombies: Battle Extravagonzo is the first graphic novel based on the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series, which was published on June 14th, 2017. It is available to buy for $9.99 on Darkhorse.com.The graphic novel's product page The plot is about the plants and zombies boxing over ownership of a factory because they gave the same amount of money. Zomboss wanted the factory to make it a zombie factory and Crazy Dave wanted to make it an ice-cream factory, then he wanted to a least stop zomboss from getting it. Plot The Wrathbuns Bread factory run by entrepreneur Mr. Top Hat with Mustache is going out of business, as the concept of a secret ingredient that turns skin beet-red hasn't been selling. Dr. Zomboss, witnessing the entrepreneur's distress, sees a perfect opportunity: Convert the building into a zombie factory, allowing his forces to strike from within the heart of the city. However, Crazy Dave also has his eye on the factory, being the sole place suitable to produce machines for making ice cream of a vast variety of flavors. Acquiring the real estate is quickly found to be very expensive, so the two sides compete to fund the purchase. The zombies rack up dollars quickly with a ton of jobs around Neighborville. Meanwhile, on the plants side, Crazy Dave is found to have a fortune from winning alifetime of disco competitions. With both sides having the necessary funds, they race to the factory to get there first - which ends up in a tie. After a try at the negotiating table fails to work out, Zomboss becomes fed up and and challenges Dave - to a battle tournament between plants and zombies. Word quickly spreads across Neighborville of the tournament. While Nate and Patrice explain to the plants the importance of rules and playing fair, Zomboss encourages the zombies to cheat as much as possible. The tournament then begins. Meanwhile, Mr. Top Hat with Mustache laments on his foreclosure, wishing he had found a secret ingredient people would like. Unknown to him, he's in luck: a duck steals Crazy Dave's ice cream cone, creating a chase that results in Dave's frog-breath ice cream being dumped into the mobile Bread-Making truck. Round 1 ends with both sides evenly matched, and they start training for Round 2. Crazy Dave discovers a new plant, which is given the name Grasso, and Zomboss hatches a new scheme to sabotage the plants with a "badguette", a baguette designed to steal the plants' sun power. His first attempt goes wrong when he accidentally wanders into a Lucha Libre championship; for his second attempt, he gives it to a pair of Digger Zombies to place under the ring - except there was a trio of Potato Mines waiting for them. During Round 2, Zomboss makes a third attempt by sneaking a badguette under the ring himself disguised as a custodian; to his dismay, he finds a horde of Doom-Shrooms waiting for him in the dark, and is blasted into the air, inadvertedly winning his fight as a result. After Round 2 is over, Patrice and Nate perform a stealth mission to discover the zombies' cheat plan, which goes awry due to Nate's clumsiness. Meanwhile, the audience in enjoying the Wrathbuns Bread with the added ingredient as Round 3 begins. The zombies have drastically upped their cheating ways by this point, to the point that Nate Timely is the only fighter representing the plants to reach the finale, against Zomboss himself, Mr. Stubbins, and Gargantuar (twice). Nate proves his perseverance, defeating Mr. Stubbins with a load of gum and tricking Zomboss into signing autographs for "zombie fans" (disguised plants), resulting in him being disqualified for being out of the ring for over a minute. As for the Gargantuar, it initially swings once and gives up, much to Nate's confusion. It is quickly brought up that Nate is up against Gargantuar a second time, thus the giant zombie was merely trying wear him out the first time. In the final battle, Nate and Patrice decide to copy Zomboss' cheating methods; Patrice take Nate's place in the fight, while Nate distracts the zombie referee until it is too late for disqualification. Using a combination of the strange items from the sidelines, Patrice defeats Gargantuar, giving the plants the ultimate victory. Mr. Top Hat with Mustache congratulates Nate and Patrice, before revealing the factory is no longer for sale: Dave's ice cream had caused a massive increase in the bread's popularity, meaning Wrathbuns Bread is back in business. Crazy Dave doesn't mind at all, since he changed his mind about wanting to run a factory, and Zomboss will never get it. Book information *'Writer:' Paul Tobin *'Artist:' Tim Lattie *'Colorist:' Matt J. Rainwater *'Cover Artist:' Ron Chan *'Genre:' Humor, Action/Adventure *'Number of Pages:' 80 Shop description "A new, standalone graphic novel by Paul Tobin and Tim Lattie! Zomboss is back, hoping to buy the same factory at the center of Neighborville that his nemesis Crazy Dave is eyeing! Will Crazy Dave and his intelligent plants beat Zomboss and his zombie army to the punch? The Battle Extravagonzo is on! *The first Plants vs. Zombies original graphic novel!" List of Characters *Nate Timely *Patrice Blazing *Crazy Dave *Dr. Zomboss *Mr. Stubbins (Dr. Zomboss's pet zombie hedgehog) *Various plants and zombies from the Plants vs. Zombies games. Preview Note: This preview only shows the 10 first pages of the story. PvZBEP1.png|Page 1 PvZBEP2.png|Page 2 PvZBEP3.png|Page 3 PvZBEP4.png|Page 4 PvZBEP5.png|Page 5 PvZBEP6.png|Page 6 PvZBEP7.png|Page 7 PvZBEP8.png|Page 8 PvZBEP9.png|Page 9 PvZBEP10.png|Page 10 Trivia *It is the first graphic novel based on the Plants vs. Zombies series. The second is Plants vs. Zombies: Lawn of Doom. *In page 2, panel 2, one of the civilians breaks the fourth wall after the caption states that they are "about to get caught up in a cataclysmic confrontation of unimaginable devastation." *In page 7, panel 4, there is a picture of a moonwalking beet with the words "Beet It." This references both Michael Jackson's Beat It and his signature move the moonwalk. **This is the second time Beat It has been referenced, the first is Beet It's name. **Coincidentally, both references are puns on "beet," a vegetable. *A Parasol Zombie can be seen in page 4, although she has an orange dress and parasol rather than blue ones. *Oddly throughout the book, various bean-based plants, such as Laser Bean and Sun Bean, are mistakenly colored red as opposed to their true colors. *In this graphic novel, a new plant not included in any of the Plants vs Zombies games is shown, called the Grasso. References Category:Books Category:Plants vs. Zombies (non-series) Category:Articles in need of clean-up